Cebolla y Mandarina
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Y ahí lo supo. Desde ese momento, Kushina Uzumaki supo que aquella cebolla le había declarado la Guerra. —¡Puta cebolla!


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Y ahí lo supo. Desde ese momento, Kushina Uzumaki supo que aquella cebolla le había declarado la Guerra. —¡Puta cebolla!

**PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL: **Kushina Uzumaki.

**RATED: **T (por lenguaje.)

**GÉNERO: **Humor (eso espero).

**INSPIRACIÓN: **Inspirado en hechos reales que le sucedieron a la autora (?)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Malas palabras y una que otra guerrita.

* * *

**C**e**b**o**l**l**a** y **M**a**n**d**a**r**i**n**a**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR:**__ Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

.

Estaba nerviosa. Por no decir asustada, estaba nerviosa.

Sí, la gran Kushina Uzumaki estaba que se moría de nervios... digamos la verdad, aunque ella no quiera, en realidad estaba asustada. Esto no se ve todos los días.

Los curiosos se preguntaran el por qué de este estado de Kushina, de la Habanera Sangrienta. ¡Por Dios! Simplemente Kushina Uzumaki casi nunca estaba "nerviosa".

La razón es muy _simple_.

_Cocinar._

Sí. Esa acción era la que la atormentaba, esa maldita acción que no logra realizar bien hasta ahora. ¡Cómo odiaba la cocina! Desde el primer momento en que intento hacer huevos revueltos guiándose de una receta, y que al final estos hubieran terminado negros, simplemente _odia _cocinar.

Pero esto tenía que cambiar. Tenía que cambiar. Pues ella tenía que aprender a cocinar si o si; si ella quería poder preparar algo decente para su Minato, tenía que hacerlo.

Y ahí va todo esto. Por eso ahora está nerviosa. Todo fue porque no sabe como carajo se le metió la idea de pedirle a Mikoto, su mejor amiga, que le enseñase a cocinar. La nombrada aceptó y quedaron en verse esa mañana para comenzar con las primeras clases.

Ahora la pelirroja se arrepentía de aquello.

¿Qué pasaba si fallaba? ¿Si no podría cocinar nunca? ¿Si llegaba a envenenar a alguien en el intento? Oh, Dios. Ella no quería eso.

Pero vamos. La pobre al menos quería aprender a cortar una _cebolla._

.

.

—Comenzaremos con un platillo fácil Kushina. ¿Te parecen unos tacos? —preguntó la pelinegra mientras se ponía el delantal.

La pelirroja la miró con miedo.

—¿Ta parece que lo haré bien? —dijo Kushina con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Mikoto suspiró. Su amiga era demasiado exagerada. A ver, recién estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, le faltaba práctica. Si practicaba, obviamente cocinaría mucho mejor.

—Vamos Kushina—empezó Mikoto. Agarró un cuchillo y se lo tendió a su amiga—. Comienza cortando dos cebollas.

Kushina agarra el cuchillo con desconfianza, revisándolo, escaneándolo.

Mikoto le entregó las dos cebollas y la acomodo en la barra de la cocina, con una tabla de picar y las dos cebollas encima de ésta. Kushina concentró toda su atención en estás cebollas, hasta que se decidió: Lo haría.

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza con su mano derecha, miró a la cebolla, la acomodó bien en el centro de la tabla de picar, se apoyó de la barra con su mano izquierda, levantó el brazo con el cuchillo y…

La cebolla no se cortó.

No se cortó. Uso todas sus fuerzas en intentar cortar esa cebolla, ¡E incluso uso la mano con la tiene más fuerza! Pero no, a la maldita cebolla solo le quedo ni una marquita, ni siquiera se corto un pedacito.

Oh, no. Esto no _se quedaría así._

Desde ese momento, supo que aquella _cebolla_, desde que se vieron, le declaró la guerra. La maldita no se dejaría cortar tan fácil, pero eso a Kushina no le importaba. Una guerra es una guerra, y ella no perdería contra una simple _cebolla._

Agarró el cuchillo con ambas manos, las levantó por encima de su cabeza y, con la furia y la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, dejó caer sus manos en la cebolla, apuntándole directo con el pico del cuchillo.

No se cortó. Simplemente una marquita.

¡¿Cómo carajo esa puta _cebolla _no se corta?! ¿Qué es? ¿Un pedazo de hierro o qué? ¡Odiaba a esa cebolla!

La guerra recién comienza. Mataría a esa cebolla y ésta no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera podría gritar. Ella enfrentaría a la cebolla con todo su poder y, para que aquella cosa se entere, en Kushina Uzumaki nunca funcionaría el truco de hacerla llorar.

¡Hmp! Tendría que buscar alguna herramienta que la ayudase a acabar con la vida de esa cosa.

Miró a la cebolla fijamente, sin perder de vista sus "movimientos". Cuando estuvo segura de que aquella cebolla no haría nada, dio la vuelta lentamente y, estirándose un poco, agarro su arma secreta.

La _mandarina._

Sí, aquella fruta naranja era la única que la podría ayudar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues la cascara de la mandarina, si la presionas, ocasiona que te salgan unas lagrimitas.

Esa mandarina la ayudaría. Mucho.

Empezó a pelar aquella fruta naranja, con lentitud, mirando fijamente a la cebolla mientras lo hacía. Cuando terminó de pelar la mandarina, dejó a ésta a un lado y se quedó con la cascara. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que…

—¡Hia!

Y con ese grito, le lanzó la cascara de la mandarina a la estúpida cebolla.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó, incrédula y acercándose a esa cosa que definitivamente no era una cebolla—¡¿Ni siquiera una lagrimita?! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Se supone que la mandarina debería haberte hecho llorar, conmigo lo hace! ¡Puta cebolla!

Bueno, sí, recordemos que la mente de Kushina es, por no decir retrasada, un poco diferente a las nuestras.

Y empezó la guerra de miradas. Kushina miraba, recelosa, a la cebolla, mientras ésta le "devolvía" la "mirada".

—¿Por qué no has cortado la cebolla, Kushina?

La voz de la peli-negra la interrumpió, volteándose hasta ella y corriendo a su encuentro. Rápidamente, gritó.

—¡No quiere que la corte!

—¿Perdón…?

—¡En serio! —insistió—. La intenté cortar, pero solo se hacían unas marquitas…

Mikoto arrugó el ceño, creyendo que la peli-roja le estaba tomando el pelo. La movió a un lado y se acercó a la cebolla, tomó el cuchillo.

—Ten cuidado…—le advirtió Kushina, escondiéndose detrás de la pared.

Mikoto la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Con la mano libre agarró un extremo de la cebolla. Cuando se encontraba cómoda, llevó el cuchillo y…

_La puta cebolla se corto._

.

—_Kushina, solamente tenías que tomar un extremo de la cebolla para que pudieras cortarla. La cebolla no es muy suave._

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal? Ay, debería irme a actualizar en vez de publicar tonterías T.T es que no aguanté…

Quiero decir que esto me ha pasado (sí, amigos, son tan idiota como para hacer todo lo que se ha dicho en el Fic). Sepan que yo, de la cocina, sé una mierda. Siempre he tenido problemas con ella. Les cuento que una vez se me quedó pegado un panqueque en el techo (en serio…). La puta cebolla no se cortaba, y no sé cortaba. Me frustré mucho y al final mandé a la mierda todo, claro que después de la guerrita contra la cebolla (lo de la mandarina también).

Y no se me ocurría otro título, así que no digan nada ¬.¬ No es muy largo, pero bueh.

Espero les haya parecido, al menos, un poco cómico. Que les haya gustado y una sonrisita haya aparecido en su cara mientras leían :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
